Toto Sakigami
Toto Sakigami (咲神 トト, Sakigami Toto) a.k.a Mockingbird was a Deadman formerly imprisoned at Deadman Wonderland. He was chosen by Hagire Rinichirō to be his third generation because of his unique Branch of Sin. He claims to be the younger brother of Mitsuzaki Yosuga, however, his actual older sister died protecting him during the earthquake. Background Not much is known about Toto before Hagire implanted his own memories into him. The only known fact about him was that he was an extremely strong Deadman. He never lost a single match in the Carnival Corpse, and is the only one to ever stand against the Wretched Egg. During his time there, he happened to chance upon a girl named Mitsuzaki Yosuga, who was being bullied by two other Deadmen due to her being new there, as well as her frail looking appearance. He took a quick glance at her, but just kept walking away and merely ignored their presence. Out of the blue, Yosuga began talking about how she knew that if she were to enter the G-block Area, she may die, which was fine with her because she herself desires to die and believes she has absolutely no reason to live. Hearing this triggered something in Toto, which compelled him to slice up the two Deadmen and save her. He also unexpectedly calls her "Nee-chan" for the first time. Ever since Toto saved Yosuga, he began "breaking in" to her room every day, gleefully telling her of his victories and basically spending most of his time with her. He even offered to earn her the "Candy" she needs in order to survive because he thinks "Nee-chan is such a weakling". He starts addressing Yosuga as "older sister", much to her surprise because not only is she a year younger than him, but she is also not biologically his real sister. Toto dismisses this and states that those factors do not matter. It was later revealed that Toto was actually an orphan, whose older sister died protecting him during the Great Tokyo Earthquake. Toto just decided that Yosuga would be a good substitute for his deceased elder sister, despite not being biologically related. He later gives Yosuga a plastic gun he bought using his extra CPs. He tells her that no matter what unpleasant things may come their way, it is always comforting to know that they can just die together. Yosuga will use the gun to shoot Toto full of holes and Toto will tear Yosuga into pieces. He also says that the gun may be her reason for living, causing Yosuga to tear up a bit. Yosuga soon realizes that the gun is not real and simply made out of plastic, which makes her and Toto burst out into fits of laughter on the floor. At some point, Hagire has transferred his mind into Toto's body and took full control of him. Appearance Toto is a rather thin man who has light green hair, that curves upwards, giving it an impression of feathers. The tips of his hair are black. In the anime, his hair is light green. He also has golden eyes. He dresses in a way similar to Shiro, with the same red patterns on his clothes and like Shiro, he also has multiple scars on his body, which are prone to ripping. He has a long, white coat with the zipper constantly zipped from his neck to above his navel. He also wears knee-length white pants. Before Toto was taken over by Hagire, Toto wore a shirt similar to that he wears now, with the same kind of zipper, but without sleeves. Under the shirt, he wore another, black sleeveless shirt. His pants now and then are the same style, but the cover of Volume 12 revealed that they were actually the color as his hair, with a yellow drawstring. He also has two black cloth bracelets around his wrists. Personality Toto is considered to be a childlike individual who often carries a smile on his face. While in battle, he happens to be quite ruthless and dangerous among all of the branches of sin and Deadman Wonderland. Toto had a habit of clapping. However, despite the fact that Toto was generally friendly to those who approached him, he was a bit of a loner up until he met Mitsuzaki Yosuga, implied by the people who were bullying her, pointing out that he didn't care what about what they were doing up until he overheard Yosuga saying she wanted to die. It can be assumed that Yosuga was probably his only real friend, if not the only person in Deadman Wonderland he genuinely cared about. Almost everyone else appeared terrified of Toto, due to his reputation in the Carnival Corpse, and as one of the most powerful Deadmen in existence besides Wretched Egg. Plot Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Toto regained his body after Hagire was killed by Ganta, in his final moments, he recognized that the reason why he kept on living was because of Yosuga. Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Toto (while being possessed by Hagire Rinichirō) has displayed an incredible amount of endurance by surviving a high loss of blood, fourth-degree burns, cuts, stabs, surgery without anesthetic, even losing his two right limbs and being crushed by a giant tower. This was all due to his incredibly high interest in Shiro or what he calls "Love" and for wanting to know what love truly meant. Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Toto has the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. TOTO.jpg|Toto licking Senji's blood G1.jpg|Toto licking Senji's blood, receiving his Crow Claw ability Invisible black.jpg|Toto using Crow Claw: Invisible Black (Anime Only) toto, crow claws.PNG|Toto wielding Senji's Crow Claws Toto Yamazakis branch of sin.PNG|Toto wielding Yamazaki`s Branch of Sin part11.PNG|Toto wielding Ganta Gun goop.PNG|Toto forming a giant hand using Plasma based Branch of Sin Untitled-2.jpg|Toto using Karako`s Fists of blood on his body goo.PNG|Toto using Plasma based Branch of Sin to create a spiral arrow Love Labyrinth.png|Toto wielding Peacock Peak, Owl's Eyeball and many other Branches at the same time Bloody feathers.JPG|An unnamed Branch of Sin used by Toto Sakigami. Hagire wealding.PNG|Toto wielding Condor Candle, Peacock Peak and Whip Wing Hagire Endos Branch.jpg|Toto wielding Endō's Branch of Sin hagire4.PNG|Toto using unknown Branch of Sin to create dashing blades on the ground goopy.PNG|Toto creating a Scythe from Plasma based Branch of Sin for decapitation Blood Whip.PNG|Toto creates a giant whip using Plasma based Branch of Sin gooping.PNG|Toto creating a giant blood wave using Plasma based Branch of Sin from his mouth Regeneration: As seen, he can heal himself immediately. However, unlike Shiro, he can't regrow lost limbs, but only re-attaching them and more serious injuries require treatment. Branch of Sin: Love Labyrinth (ラブ・ラビリンス, Rabu Rabirinsu): This allows him to copy the abilities skills and weapons of other Deadmen easily, either by tasting their blood or eating their flesh, which makes him one of the most powerful Deadmen in the series. While he can easily copy other Branches of Sin and use them with ease, he cannot evolve them like Ganta and Senji did nor use their evolved powers if they have already evolved, due to them being different people and having different personalities. Trivia * Mockingbirds are capable of mimicking other birds' songs. This alludes to Toto's ability to copy a Deadman's Branch of Sin. * The original Toto apparently knew Senji Kiyomasa before his disappearance. Senji knew what Toto was doing when he licked his blood, recognized the drastic change in his personality when he returned and said that it 'hadn't been long enough,' implying they weren't on good terms. * Mockingbird was one of the possible candidates for recruitment into Scar Chain, though, at the time, nobody knew where he was or if he'd even be interested. * Toto went undefeated in the Carnival Corpse tournament and was regarded as the only person who had ever fought Wretched Egg and lived to tell the tale. Haggard Absurd revealed that this is only half-true; Toto was going to fight her, but only in the sense that Hagire Rinichirō wanted to use his body to fight her himself. * Toto, while possessed by Hagire, is technically a cannibal for eating flesh from the remains of the Deadmen. * Toto uses the Japanese equivalent of neutral pronouns. * Toto has a habit of clapping. Gallery totos clothes before1.PNG|Toto before being taken over by Hagire MockingBird.png|Toto's appearance after being taken over by Hagire deadman-wonderland-3904199.jpg|Toto after recovering from the battle with Ganta and Senji References Navigation de:Toto Sakigami Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Male Category:Dead characters